Dieu, si seulement tu savais
by The Childish One
Summary: Oh mon dieu! Potter, t'es sur qu'on n'est pas au milieu d'un cauchemar, là? hpdm
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Dieu, si seulement tu savais…

Pairing : Hp/Dm

Rating…?

Que ferions nous sans J.K. Rowling et son merveilleux monde? (c'est sensé être un disclaimer...)

**Je tiens à préciser que cette fic à lieu avant le tome 6. Peut-être pendant la quatrième année ou la cinquième année à Poudlard. J'en sais fichtrement rien.**

* * *

PROLOGUE : 

_Y'a des jours où il vaut mieux rester couché…_

Assis autour d'une simple table ronde, plusieurs sorciers connus discutaient fébrilement. Parmis eux, Dumbledore les regardait d'un air sérieux et soucieux.

" - Mais enfin, soyez raisonnables, leur dit-il pour ce qui lui semblait la millième fois.

" - Désolé Dumbledore, mais c'est notre dernière parole, lui répondit un homme à l'air fort sévère.

En ce 27 juillet, le directeur de Poudlard avait été convoqué au ministère de l'éducation magique, le MEM.

Moi qui croyait avoir le don pour les idées farfelues…

" - Mais pensez à ces pauvres enfants. Ils ne peuvent être abandonnés-là, cela serait d'un ridicule affligeant.

" - Sachez, monsieur, que vous ne disposez d'aucun droit en ce qui concerne les décisions du MEM.

Se levant brusquement, Albus donna un léger coup sur la table.

" - Pardonnez moi, _monsieur_, mais je reste tout de même le directeur de cette école …

" - …Directeur qui devra nous obéir. Ça suffit maintenant Albus, termina l'autre sorcier, l'air épuisé et colérique.

Si je n'avais pas été le respectable Albus DUMBLEDORE, je leur aurais déjà sauté au cou. Bande de prétentieux, va!

Las, les juges déclarèrent la convocation terminée avant qu'Albus n'ait pu placer le moindre mot.

Rapidement, il transplana chez lui. Il était fâché et avait de quoi l'être. Traversant rapidement les couloirs, il se rendit à son bureau et, d'un air grave, sorti une chaînette en or à laquelle se rattachait une fine clé en argent.

Vérifiant que personne ne se trouvait dans les parages, il s'assit discrètement à son bureau et, à l'aide de sa clé, ouvrit un tiroir. De là, il sortit un petit bol.

" - Il faudra que je me refasse une provision, il n'en reste plus énormément, soupira-t-il.

Lentement, il y plongea sa main et la porta aussitôt à sa bouche.

" - Dieu, que ferais-je sans mes bonbons au citron!

* * *

bah voila, le prologue. C'est court? bah oui, c'est rien qu'un prologue après tout,- bah, cette fic repose entre vos mains. vous voulez que je continue? que j'arrête la fic? que j'arrête ma carrière d'auteur? laisser vos commentaires, ce serait sympa vous trouvez pas? (ps. le ptit bouton mauve en bas a gauche vous appelle, je sais que vous savez que j'ai raison ...XD)

Kleios


	2. Quand votre directeur devient fou

Dieu, si seulement tu savais

Chapitre 1 : Quand votre directeur devient fou…

_Par Kleios_

Merci tout le monde! Vos reviews était vraiment appréciées! (pour ceux qui ont laissé des reviews anonymes, réponses à la fin -) j'espère que vous aimerez la suite se ronge les ongles tellement elle est inquiète

H.P. n'est pas à moi. P

Pairing : le même >.>

**en gras, pensées de Dumbledore**

Kleios

* * *

Les élèves de Poudlard arrivèrent lentement mais joyeux et insouciants en ce début d'année. 

Au loin, une petite brune semblait réprimander deux garçons qui ne semblaient guère l'écouter.

« - Harry, Ronald, je m'attends à de améliorations de résultats de votre part, cette année !

« - oui, oui hermignone ! File nous les réponses et tout ira comme sur des roulettes !

« - pff.

Hermione fit semblant de bouder mais son sourire en coin laisser deviner tout le contraire. Copier, hein ? c'est pas comme si elle ne s'y était pas habituée avec ces deux feignants…

« - Alors la belette, t'as passé de minables vacances dans ta minable demeure, j'espère ? demande une voix trop bien connue de l'inséparable trio.

Encadré par ses deux gorilles, Draco Malfoy les regardait d'un air méprisant et moqueur.

« - Boucle-la, Malfoy , grogna Ron.

« - Mais du calme , lança ledit Malfoy d'une voix traînante. Aller les gars, on se tire d'ici. Je me sens souillé par la proximité de la sang-de-bourbe.

Rigolant bêtement, ils s'éloignèrent assez rapidement.

« - Dieu, ce que je le hais, ce gars…

« - Et t'es pas le seul, dit Harry qui, jusqu'ici, avait été muet.

« - Allons-y, c'est pas bien grave, termina Hermione d'un air agacé.

_Grande Salle_

Mangeant allègrement tout ce qui lui passait par la main, Ron Weasley avait l'air de ne pas avoir mangé depuis un mois. Ce qu'Hermione ne se gêna pas pour lui faire remarquer.

« - J'ai un corps en pleine croissance, moua , avait-il répliqué.

Levant les yeux au ciel, elle ouvrit la bouche mais fut devancée par un directeur ayant l'air bien tourmenté.

« - Je suis désolé de devoir interrompre un tel festin mais, mes chers enfants, il faut qu'on discute d'affaires sérieuses.

Il sortit sa baguette et, d'un léger coup de poignet, fit disparaître toute la nourriture. Son regard sévère fit taire les protestations naissantes. (surtout de la part d'un rouquin scandalisé…)

« - Une décision importante, et assez inutile si je puis me permettre, a été prise par le MEM.

« - le même ? mais de quoi il parle ? murmura Ron à son amie.

« - le MEM, Ron, répondit-elle exaspérée. Le ministère de l'éducation magique.

« - Parce que ça existe , s'étonna Harry.

« - Oh mon dieu ! Taisez-vous et écoutez !

« - En raison du retour de Voldemort, le MEM a décidé que Poudlard n'était plus du tout sûr, continua-t-il d'un air grave.

« - Ah non, on devra retourner chez nous ? Et nous études alors , s'indigna un Serdaigle particulièrement farouche.

« - Bien. Voilà ce que j'attendais. _Vous ne retournerez justement pas chez vous._

« - Ah non ? Et on va aller où, au juste ? Camper dans la forêt interdite , s'emporta Ron

« - ha ha ha, je crois bien que oui, rigola Harry.

« - Non, vous n'irez pas camper dans la forêt interdite, monsieur Weasley, intervint Dumbledore les yeux pétillants. Puis, reprenant son sérieux, il continua,

« - Pour ce qui est des cours, monsieur Nelson, vous les recevrez mais…à distance, dit-il.

**En fait, pas vraiment mais bon**

« - QUOUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA , ne purent s'empêcher de hurler la bonne majorité des élèves.

« - Et oui , rigola Dumbledore. De plus, le MEM, a eu l'astucieuse idée de, pour faire d'une pierre deux coups, créer un réseau d'informateurs. – je dirais qu'ils sont en étroite collaboration avec le ministère si je puis me permettre –

« - Cette fois-ci, les élèves étaient tellement stupéfaits qu'ils ne purent même pas hurler.

« - Laissez-moi vous éclaircir un peu. Les mille et quelques élèves qu'il y a ici seront répartis à travers toute l'Angleterre.

« - À travers le pays, vous entendrez sûrement quelques rumeurs qui pourront nous être utiles. Et ils ont bien spécifié qu'ils prendraient toutes les informations ! Ce qui veux dire que, si par quelconque chance vous en venez à découvrir de quelle couleur sont les caleçons de Voldemort, n'hésitez pas à venir nous voir !

D'un air plus triste, il continua :

« - Je suis désolé, chers élèves, mais l'autorité du MEM dépasse la mienne.

Plusieurs élèves se contentèrent de hocher la tête, incrédules, mais, d'autres explosèrent littéralement.

« - c'est ridicule !

« - ATTENDEZ QUE JE DISE ÇA À MES PARENTS !

« - NOUS NE SOMMES PAS VOS MARIONETTES, BON SANG !

« - SILENCE , hurla McGonagall, le visage déformé par la fureur. Comment osaient-ils ?

« - Merci Minerva, la remercia chaleureusement Dumbledore après que le silence fut revenu.

« - Bien sur, vous avez le droit de vous révolter et de partir chez vous, continua-t-il, imperturbable. Mais cela se fera à vos frais. Retournez comme vous le pouvez chez vous, l'école ne vous aidera plus puisque, par ce geste, vous ne ferez officiellement plus partie de cette école.

Bien que les paroles furent prononcées doucement, la froideur des ses gestes laissaient deviner aux élèves qu'il n'était pas heureux.

« - Alors, qui part , demanda-t-il.

Aucun bruit ne se fit entendre.

« - Parfait, dit-il en revenant à un ton plus chaleureux.

«- Bien entendu, le MEM et moi-même feront de notre possible pour que cette décision n'influence en rien vos performances scolaires. Vu les incompétences du MEM dans ce domaine, j'ai moi-même apporté quelques…modifications.

**ce qui règle le cas des cours à distance**

« - Pour ce qui est de la cohabitation, je suis encore désolé mais, il sera impossible de vous répartir par affinités.

Les yeux des élèves devinrent deux ronds parfaits tellement ils étaient choqués. Quoi d'autre après cela ? S'il leur annonçait que Snape allait devenir une personne plus joviale ils ne seraient pas plus choqués…enfin, peut-être…

« - En effet, les statistiques du MEM indiquent que les élèves ont tendance à moins travailler quand ils ont leur amis à porté de la main. Ainsi, vous serez placés avec un élève de votre niveau mais qui ne sera pas nécessairement votre camarade…préféré. Ah, et aussi, pas de couple mixte. Vous comprendrez pourquoi…

Certaines personnes eurent des sourires pervers.

« -Enfin bref, la répartition sera comme ceci,

Au fur et à mesure qu'il traçait des lettres dans le vide, des phrases se matérialisèrent.

_1ères, 2èmes et 3èmes années :_

_en groupe de 4._

_5èmes, 6èmes et 7èmes années :_

_en groupe de 2._

« - voilà, souria-t-il quand il eut terminé.

Surpris, Blaise Zabini, un élève qui parlait rarement, dit :

« - Pourquoi les dernières années sont en groupe de 2, monsieur ?

« - Ah oui…laissez moi vous répondre. Je… n'en sais strictement rien !

Avec un simple sourire en coin et un regard incrédule, il se rassit.

« - Des questions , termina finalement Dumbledore.

« - Monsieur, demanda une jeune fille, qui payera les aparts' ?

« - Tout les frais seront payés par le MEM. Qu'ils s'en sortent comme ils peuvent ce sont eux qui ont commencé tout ceci.

« - Quand on part, m'sieur ?

« - Demain matin, au plus tard.

Voyant qu'aucune question ne venait, il allait se rasseoir mais se souvint brutalement de quelque chose. Du moins, ce fut l'impression qu'il donna à voir.

« - Ah flûte ! la répartition !

Mcgonagall fronça les sourcils. À quoi jouait-il ? Il n'oublia jamais quelque chose d'aussi important.

Décontenancée, elle vu clairement Albus attraper un fin papier auquel il lança un sort et lui faire un clin d'œil.

« - Mais que diable , murmura-t-elle si bas que personne ne l'entendit.

Dumbledore fit apparaître un bol en or de grosseur moyenne. À l'intérieur, on aurait pu croire qu'il y avait des confettis.

« - Voici donc, le bol de répartition. Je pigerai quatre noms. Son contenu changera à chaque fois. Honneur aux garçons de première année.

Il y plongea ses deux mains et ressortit des petits bouts de parchemin.

« - Shinkley, Marcia, Smith et Gretch !

Il continua ainsi jusqu'à ce que la liste fut terminée. Peu à peu, tous les élèves de 6ème année avaient passé à l'exception de quelques élèves.

« - Granger et Habbot !

« - Brown et Patil !

Ces dernières s'effondrèrent en pleurs tellement elles étaient contentes d'être ensemble.

« - Bullstrode et Parkinson !

Elles eurent un sourire malsain.

« - Weasley et Zabini !

Les autres griffondors regardèrent Ron d'un air compatissant.

« - bah Ron, il ne doit pas être si mal, l'encouragea Harry. Moi, je plains la pauvre personne qui aura Malfoy…

« - Potter et…Malefoy.

« - Le silence se fit dans toute la salle, chaque personne fixant tour à tour les deux princes de Poudlard.

Harry attendait que Malfoy explose de rage pour pouvoir lui-même le faire, mais celui-ci se contenta de le dévisager avec une extrême froideur.

Lentement, il hocha la tête et reporta son attention vers Dumbledore.

Le directeur les regardait avec une expression amusée.

Il passa aux septièmes année et, finalement, la répartition fut terminée.

« - vous recevrez un parchemin d'explication plus tard dans la soirée. Bonne nuit.

Mcgonagall fixait Dumbledore depuis le moment où il avait pris son papier. Puis, elle regarda les parchemins où il était supposé avoir les noms des élèves. Avec un hoquet de stupeur, elle vit quelque chose d'anormal en eux :

_Ils étaient tous vides._

* * *

Bah euh, oui c'est ça. 

Réponse aux reviews anonymes :

Janira : t'inquiète elle est arrivée la suiteuh ! mechi pour la review

Tit' cerise : o.0 merci o.0. Non vraiment, merci ! j'apprécie vraiment ta franchise - merci pour la review en tout cas - (c'est encore horriblement court, désolé T-T)

Alors un grand merci à : alinemcb54, crystal d'avalon, diablotine, Polarisn7, Janira, tit' cerise et nsicca(merci pour la correction . )

Je crois que, dans cette fic, il y aura un chapitre toute les deux semaines jusqu'à que j'ai plusieurs chapitres en avance. Cela bien sur, si vous voulez que je continue, hein ? non je demande pas des reviews et, non , je ne vous supplie pas

De m'en laisser. Vous êtes libres de vos choix non ?

A bientôt j'espère,

(um….reviews ? n'allez pas me faire croire que vous ne sentez pas mal de faire souffrir un auteur !)

Kleios.


End file.
